<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>surrounded by your warmth by foreverobessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500143">surrounded by your warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed'>foreverobessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Engaged Couple, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Snow, Winter, anakin likes to rescue animals for fun, everything besides obiwan and anakin are animals, idk what this is, it’s not as dramatic as the summary is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan knows it’s stupid but Anakin grew up in the desert, he could freeze. It was the middle of winter and it was cold and snowing and Anakin wasn’t picking up his phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>surrounded by your warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk wHAT THIS IS BUT I TRIED TO WRITE FLUFF!! enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan always worried for Anakin when it was cold when outside. He grew up in the middle of nowhere Arizona and was surrounded by desert. Now he lived in the city where the seasons </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened. Obi-Wan was used to the cold but when it got below 60° Anakin shivered slightly. Right now it was snowing outside and there was already six inches of snow on the ground. Anakin was a senior at the nearby university for his engineering degree and he had classes to go to. He had made sure Anakin wore layers and had on gloves and a hat and a bulky winter coat which Anakin protested against. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I look like a fucking snowman.” Anakin had said early with a pretty pout on his face that Obi-Wan kissed away. His eyes drifted to the engagement ring that Anakin had slid through on a dainty chain to make into a makeshift necklace. He had proposed just a few weeks ago and Anakin had said yes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was used to Anakin pressing his icy toes or against his calf, or rubbing warmth into Anakin’s hands and blowing hot air on his red hands. Anakin also liked to press his cold nose against Obi-Wan’s neck which never failed to mak Obi-Wan now sat on the couch doing some work and looked towards the clock. It was around seven pm and the sun had already since set. He looked out the window and he could see the snow falling. He sighed and resisted calling Anakin again. He was fine just late. Maybe he headed back to Ahsoka’s dorm or something. He turned his head to the side of him when he heard Artoo give a long meow. He fixed him with an unreadable expression, his tail swishing behind him. What came with Anakin in their house was mainly his animals. He had two cats - a black and white one named Artoo and a blond cat named Threepio. He didn’t understand the names of them either. He also had a dog, a something shepherd that started with an A. Her name was Zillo and she had bright blue eyes, when it was warm enough outside Anakin took her on runs with him. It seemed like Artoo only tolerated him but loved Anakin. Threepio was an anxiety filled cat who hid behind him and Anakin when trying to get away from the other two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to text Ahsoka and ask if Anakin was with her. Maybe he was just overreacting or something, yeah that was it. He reached for his phone and sent Ahsoka a quick text, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is Anakin with you? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few minutes for her to respond, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he left around thirty minutes ago, said he'd head straight home because obi-wan was probably worrying about him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>long of a drive to their house only around fifteen minutes from the campus’ dorm. His phone dinged again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know anakin, he probably saw something random and got distracted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was true Anakin always seemed full of energy, his leg always jiggled from under the table even if he had just gone to the gym. He decided to call Anakin and he didn’t pick up. He was thinking about calling him again when he heard the garage open. He let out a sigh of relief and decided to boil some milk for hot chocolate. Anakin opened the door and he had a beanie over his head thankfully covering his head and he still had the bulky coat on and it was zipped up all the way but for some reason it looked.. bulkier. His backpack straps were on both of his shoulders. Zillo walked over to Anakin in greeting and licked his gloved hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored it in favor of walking over and kissing Anakin on the lips. Anakin grinned against his mouth and he ignored the coldness of Anakin’s mouth. He put his hands on Anakin’s hips and pulled their chests together when he heard a whimper, not from Anakin but.. from his jacket. “Anakin, darling.” Obi-Wan said carefully, “What’s in your coat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin had the decency to look sheepish, “Well.. I..” His gloved hands fumbled for his zipper and he zipped it down not even half way when a head popped it’s way out of his jacket. Zillo looked up curiously at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>fluffy dog, maybe it was a puppy? It looked like a ball of snow if he was being honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-Wan asked and sighed. He already knew the answer though; Anakin’s hobby was to rescue stray animals. He barely kept any of them but he’d come home with a stray dog that looked a little rough or a cat that was malnourished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She and her friend were cold!” Anakin realized his mistake and looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s another?” Obi-Wan asked, “Where? Where is it?” Anakin sighed and unzipped his coat all the way and took the dog which was a puppy now that he was seeing it properly, and from its big paws he knew it would grow to be big. Zillo stood on her back legs and sniffed up, her tail wagging in excitement. The cats on the couch saw a new animal and Threepio ducked his head at that. He put the puppy down carefully and the puppy lifted up its nose and it’s nose wrinkled as it sniffed at Zillo. Zillo seemed very happy about this. Zillo could be standoffish, she was a rescue and she hadn’t had a very happy home before but she was a lot more open now than she was when Anakin first got her. Zillo was a young dog around two years old where the two cats Anakin had had since he was a lot younger. Anakin took his backpack off and unzipped it, and another head popped up but this time it was a cat. It was an orange and red cat but it seemed more red than orange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin scooped the cat up and said, “Don’t you think she looks a little like Artoo?” He guessed she kind of did - they were both white in the same areas. “I got it! Her name will be Arfour!” Obi-Wan let out an amused sort of laugh. “Be right back I should separate her from the other two so they can get used to her smell.” Obi-Wan shook his hand fondly as he watched Anakin get extra bowls and fill them up with food and water and practically quarantine the cat in one of the upstairs rooms with probably lots of blankets and food. He probably got that one heating contraption thing he used for other animals that he brought in. Obi-Wan knew he’d probably keep the cat he already named her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and looked down at the puppy who had rolled over on its belly and Zillo was sniffing it curiously. He walked over to where the milk was boiling and finished the hot chocolate. He added a ridiculous amount of marshmallows in the mug just like Anakin liked it. He got two bowls and sat aside a bowl for the puppy. She looked old enough to eat dry food, he was worried that he put too much dry food in the bowl but the puppy ate about three quarters of the bowl and drank some water before heading back over to Zillo who was getting along with the other dog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Anakin came back he had shed his bulky coat and he was down to a long sleeved shirt. The snowflakes in his air hadn’t quite melted yet and he looked like some snow god. His cheeks were rosie and his nose was red. Anakin grinned at him when he placed the mug in his hand, “It’s hot.” Obi-Wan warned as Anakin sat down on the couch and took a sip. The cats moved out of their way when they sat down and went to investigate the new dog. They usually got along just fine with dogs - Artoo more than Threepio. Threepio barely tolerated Artoo and Zillo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan finished all of his work as Anakin sat next to him curled next to him as he drank from the mug. Anakin sat the mug down when he was done and tucked his head in Obi-Wan’s neck, his cold nose pressing into his warm neck. He let out a soft hiss at the coldness. It was only a few minutes of silence which Obi-Wan knew was more than Anakin usually graced him with. “Warm me up.” Anakin said with a smile and Obi-Wan gave him a smile and kissed his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Head to bed I’ll be there in a minute.” Obi-Wan said because he knew Anakin would just fall asleep on the couch. Anakin got up and checked the animal's bowls to make sure they were full before scooping up the puppy from where it was laying down. Obi-Wan gave a fond sigh before heading up to his office and putting his work down on the desk and heading to their bedroom. Anakin had obviously gotten ready for bed and the dog laid in front of his legs. Obi-Wan slid in behind Anakin and wrapped his arm around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You worried me today.” Obi-Wan said softly against the golden skin of Anakin’s neck. “I know it’s stupid.. but you get cold so easily and-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Obi-Wan.” Anakin said, turning around so their eyes would meet, “I get it. Well I don’t but I get why you worry, and if it makes you feel any better how could I ever freeze when you’re there to warm me up?” Anakin said it with a soft smile and Obi-Wan grinned and pressed their lips together. Anakin flopped back around so Obi-Wan’s front was pressed against his back before they both fell asleep, surrounded by each other’s warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also yes arfour is named after Obi-Wan’s droid and yes they will become besties!! Also she’s a female because I read in the wiki that it was a feminine droid so yeah.  Also idk really know a lot about cats I’ve never owned one (I want to though!) I’ve owned dogs but I do know that you have to be careful to introduce cats, so yeah. also idk what the dogs name is yet but her and Zillo are now sisters. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this mess!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>